She Didn't Watch
by stilessttilinski
Summary: Rose Weasley is in love with her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. But he loves someone else. And so, Rose watches. - - RoseScorpius.


**A/N:**

**A one-shot…**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter. :P**

Rose Weasley watched.

She sat, in the middle of the Common Room, scribbling away furiously on a piece of parchment, trying not to let the tears fall.

She watched the blonde walk out of Scorpius' room, looking extremely satisfied. The redhead felt her stomach turn over. She felt sick.

Rose closed her eyes.

She couldn't watch Scorpius love another woman.

The woman that happened to be her best friend.

The blonde walked over, glowing. Rose looked up and swallowed. The blonde's hair and clothes were disheveled, her lips were pink and swollen, and she looked like she'd just had the time of her life.

"Hey Rose. Whatcha doing?" the blonde asked chirpily, smiling at her best friend.

"Homework." Rose mumbled croakily. The blonde's perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked with concern.

"Fine." Rose choked out. "Just go." The blonde looked anxiously at her, but stood up anyway.

"Okay." The blonde replied, and with one last look, she walked out of the Portrait Hole.

Rose stared after her, her eyes full of hurt and pain and betrayal. And then, Rose cried.

Tears streaming, face blotchy, and thoughts a mess, she sat there, curled up in a ball, sobbing hysterically. She heard footsteps, but didn't bother to cover up the tears.

A large hand rubbed her back soothingly.

Rose looked up.

Pain.

The tears flowed even harder than before, because now, she was in the company of the man she loved. The one that loved someone else.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose turned away.

The same hand that had just been on her back only moments before, grabbed her wrist.

The hand twisted her around, and now they were facing each other.

Rose averted her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" _Love._ Rose thought of this word.

The word that didn't mean the same thing as it did to her.

The word that he had just thrown out carelessly, not knowing how much it affected her.

The word that she had longed to hear from him, along with two other words.

Those three words that would never come from his mouth…at least not directed toward her.

Those three words…

_I love you._

And as Rose thought of this, she couldn't take it any longer.

She had dealt with it for as long as she could remember, all the way since third year, when she had started to develop feelings for him. Scorpius Malfoy, her best friend, had starting dating _her_, the girl who had been her other best friend. They had never gotten along. How could this have happened?

Rose did not know.

But for the next four years, she had to watch the two of them kiss, smile, look into each other's eyes…

It hurt.

It hurt like hell.

Because _she_ wanted to be the one that Scorpius whispered 'sweet nothings' to. _She_ wanted to be the one to hold his hand. _She _wanted to be the one that Scorpius kissed.

She wanted to be his.

But she never would be.

Rose chanced a look at Scorpius.

His expression was serious, one that was rarely on his face.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

Rose felt relief. He hadn't said the word, hadn't hurt her unintentionally again.

His hand was under her chin.

Rose's face was tilted upward.

Their faces mere centimeters apart.

Rose's breath caught. His silvery-grey eyes, staring intently into hers. Those eyes full of concern and worry.

"Who made you cry?" He whispered, his breath tickling her face.

Rose shook her head, unable to say anything.

"Who? I'll hurt him, the bastard." He snarled, face suddenly fierce with determination.

Rose shook her head again and looked down.

"Who did it?" He growled, and she glanced at him again.

A mistake.

Rose looked at his handsome face for a moment, contorted with rage and worry over her.

He was protecting her.

And at that thought, Rose finally broke. Her heart shattered in a million pieces. She felt as if she were physically breaking. She felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest.

And she knew she had to tell him. For closure…

Rose took a deep breath.

"You." Her voice quavered, and her eyes met his.

He looked shocked.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, hoping he had heard wrong. To have hurt his own best friend…

"You hurt me." Rose said, trembling. "_You_ made me cry."

"I…How?" He whispered, his voice hoarse. His face was distraught.

"You never loved me the way you loved her."

With those words, she stood up, tears streaking her face for the last time. She would not cry over this boy anymore.

And after that,

Rose Weasley did not watch.

**A/N:**

**Did you get the ending? Lol, I thought it was maybe a bit confusing…because it was like…yeah.**

**Do you get it though? Cause…she used to watch him and her, together?**

**And after that, she didn't.**

**Because she didn't want any more pain.**

**Do you get it?**

**(: I'm proud of this one-shot, (that I wrote in like 30 minutes). It's really angsty and sad, but I really loved it.**

**By the way, do you think you can guess my age? Lol. PM me! :D Or leave it in a review.**

**Please, please, tell me what you think!**

**I REALLY REALLY want to know.**

**So please, REVIEW.**

**If you read this, REVIEW.**

**PLEASE.**

**I don't care that I'm begging now, I just REALLY want reviews.**

**Like, I'm not kidding, people.**

**:P**

**REVIEW! :D Wow, I used the word Review a lot…**

**THAT'S CAUSE I REALLY WANT YOU TO REVIEW!**

**SO PLEASE DO SO. THANK YOU. :D**


End file.
